I Need a Plan
This is the second episode of Survivor: Season 1 Story Jeff Probst : '''Previously, on Survivor. The twenty castaways began an adventure of a lifetime. Each castaway came into the game with their own unique story that could either help of hurt them in the game. At the Espada camp, Ruth and Jackson brought a group of six together to form the majority on their tribe. At the La Flor camp, Francesco began making deals with the women of the tribe. At the first immunity challenge of the season, La Flor took the early lead, however, Espada came back from behind and won immunity. Back at camp Francesco targeted the weaker members of the tribe. This sent Kia into a vicious attack on him, and called him out for lying to her face. Once the meltdown was complete Misty worked to get a group of seven to eliminate Kendra, the weaker mother of two at the season's first Tribal Council. (The remaining nine members of La Flor return to their beach after Tribal Council.) '''Teresa : '''Whew, that was not fun at all. '''Francesco : (Confessional) '''When we got back to camp, I had very mixed feelings. On one hand I was so happy that they decided not to target me, but I also realized that I needed to work double as hard now so that I can continue to stay in the game. (It is the next morning at the Espada camp.) '''Ruth : (Confessional) When I woke up this morning, it was raining extremely hard. It was very damp and cold. I mean even though we get to live in this beautiful paradise it doesn't mean that it won't be hard. '''Ruth : '''When do you think the rain is going to let up. '''Jackson : '''It will probably take a few more hours, it could come and go at this point. (Joe and Justin were taking a walk down the beach together.) '''Joe : '''I have no idea what we should be doing right now. '''Justin : '''It would be great if the two of us just lay low right now and let Cora dig her own grave and then work from there. '''Justin : (Confessional) '''I know that I need a plan so that I have a better chance of moving forward, but right now the smart move is to just lay low and not make moves. (It is moring at the La Flor camp.) '''Natalie : '''That was a ruff night last night. '''Shawn : '''Tell me about it. '''Shawn : (Confessional) '''Whew, not having food is really taking it's toll on this big guy right here. I'm really used to eating whatever I want. So it actually is probably good that I stay out here and lose a few pounds. If you know what I'm saying. '''Kia : '''Does anybody want to go get the Tree Mail with me. '''Natalie : '''I'll go with you. '''Kia : '''What do you think about what happened last night. '''Natalie : '''Misty definitely was calling the shots about what happened, but we need to make sure that her ego doesn't get to big and she won't start doing stupid things. '''Kia : '''Yeah. '''Natalie : (Confessional) '''Right now I'm trying to be smart and let everyone think that Misty is calling the shots, because if there ever comes a time when we are on the bottom they'll target someone like her or Kia first, which gives me more time to try and regroup so that I can advance. All of the people here are to focused on trying to be in control, but if they all just opened their eyes for a few minutes, they'll realize that strategy is a very dangerous one to maintain. (Espada walks in to the Reward challenge.) '''Jeff Probst : '''Come on in guys. Espada getting your first look at the new La Flor tribe, Kendra voted out last Tribal Council. So are you guys ready to get to today's Reward Challenge. '''Castayways : '''Yes. Tribal Council Still in the Running